<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失忆蝴蝶 by Geshuheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538183">失忆蝴蝶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geshuheng/pseuds/Geshuheng'>Geshuheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geshuheng/pseuds/Geshuheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>并未在一起亦无从离弃<br/>不用沦为伴侣 别寻是惹非</p><p>就像蝶恋花后无凭无记<br/>亲密维持十秒 又随伴远飞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>失忆蝴蝶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“宁次，你来了，坐吧。”<br/>
日向宁次站立在日向家那座议事用的厅子廊前，门一点一点缓缓拉开，日向家有头有脸的人一个一个出现在门后，直到露出日向日足的脸，才堪堪停止。<br/>
然后日向日足这样招呼。<br/>
“是，宗长大人。”已二十岁的日向宁次恭敬地答应了一声，然后默默地坐到自己的几前。<br/>
快速扫过几上凉薄的茶和糕点，对这茶和自己平日喝到的茶那差了几十条街的水平表示残念，然后发现自己平日喝到的那些茶的主人，那个一向坐在自己对面的日向雏田这次坐到了日向日足的身边去了，原因不明。<br/>
“既然宁次也来了，时辰也到了，那么就开始了。”<br/>
日向日足话少，日向宁次记得很清楚，这个被他称作宗长大人的中年人最话多的一次大概就是在他十三岁中忍考试失败之后跪在他面前忏悔的那次。印象中话特别多，唧唧歪歪很久，说的是自己的兄弟，他的父亲。<br/>
而这些日向宁次已经不在意很久了。<br/>
或许那次考试过后，漩涡鸣人也好，日向日足也好，或多或少让他觉得这个世界真的可以为自己改变的吧。<br/>
可是他现在已经不那么在意了，父亲的死也好，自己分家的地位也好，都是一样的。<br/>
他曾经在那次考试中对还是怯懦的妹妹日向雏田说过，人的命运，是不可以改变的。<br/>
那时的他，被诩为天才，每日力挫李，享受着天天理所当然的赞许，风光无限。<br/>
可是现在的他，不一样了。<br/>
他知道有些事情不是自己想做，就能做到的，他从一个十三岁的少年变作二十出头的青年，早已将一身戾气尽数收敛，变得沉着寡漠，不喜言语。而那些他曾经为之愤怒为之悲哀落泪的事情，已经不再重要了。<br/>
因为知道一族的稳定大于一切，所以没了分家对于宗家的那份骨子里的怨恨；因为知道他不做任何出格的事情一族自然会因为他的能力而接受他，所以断了揭竿而起的念头；因为知道一族终究会需要自己，所以放弃了一直以来向往的暗部工作。<br/>
有什么，是不能放弃的呢？日向宁次问自己。<br/>
这么多年来，他那些慢慢被磨平的棱角有时候在夜里会隐隐作痛，就好像他身上的那些旧伤，就好像他幼时那些因为在意而痛苦的记忆，也只有那些记忆会让他痛，比如与日向雏田当年那场惨烈的比试。<br/>
虽然雏田善良，后来说起这事的时候总是笑着说“宁次哥哥那时候好厉害的呢”，但是他并不像她释怀，他记了很久。<br/>
说起来，雏田大小姐，真的是一个很善良的人呢。他看着跪坐在最显眼的向光处的日向日足，发现宗长大人的眼神变了一变，便将挺直的背一再挺起，突然想到。<br/>
他从前瞧不上她那份温柔善良，虽知道这样性子好，但是还是不由地嗤之以鼻，不知何故。<br/>
明明他初见她的时候，觉得她那样的善良简直美若天仙，明明他在父亲说“要保护好雏田大小姐”的时候很高兴地回答的是“好”，明明曾经同样是看到受伤的小鸟就会着急就会去救的人，他最后还是厌弃她，鄙夷她，疏远她，和她形同陌路。到底是什么地方出了错，是谁出了错？<br/>
谁知道呢？<br/>
……似乎想了很多没关紧要的事情呢。责怪了自己一句，日向宁次重新集中精神，平淡没有波澜的目光投向日向日足，却半路硬生生被劫了下来，而截住的人正是日向雏田。<br/>
她今日在发上别了一支白色早樱，他知道她，这已经算是她用心打扮了，不过她这打扮下略显紧张的神色，却让他觉得这样的打扮并不意味着有什么好事。<br/>
嗯。没错。<br/>
眉头微微锁着，外眼角下压，上眼皮微微颤动着，带着长长的睫毛也一并抖动着，她在紧张，确实紧张。<br/>
人人都说白眼是个好东西，是因为它可以随意看探人心，不过在宁次看来还有好处，那就是不让他人看出自己的喜怒。<br/>
即使表情举止不表现出来，一个人气急了的时候眼睛也是会冒火的，而白眼不会，它用自己特殊的色，将一切情绪挡在眼睛后面，不让人察觉。<br/>
就好比，即便现在雏田大小姐看向他，也不会知道他是带着怎样的情绪看着她。<br/>
雏田大小姐从来都看不透他，这一点让他多多少少还是有点嘚瑟的。而她的一举一动，每一点情绪的变动，他都能够看在眼中，了如指掌。<br/>
——不过也最多能看出漩涡鸣人什么时候回村这样的无用信息罢了，这是题外话，不表。<br/>
他知道她总会在那个吊车尾回村的前一天就开始高兴，他知道她总会在申时三刻端着一壶茶来到自己的房间，弄得馥郁满屋，他知道她每次高兴的时候总会捏拳头，焦虑的时候总把手背在背后悄悄拿右手指甲掐左手的手指。<br/>
所以他会在那个敏感时候出去做一个两三天的任务，他再忙都会雷打不动地在申时二刻结束工作回家休息，他会在她高兴或是着急的时候轻轻拉住她的一两根手指，而她也从来不拒绝。<br/>
你问他为什么会为她做这些？……为什么不呢？<br/>
“下面我要宣布的，是未来半年一年间，日向家的一件大事。”<br/>
坐在日向日足身边的日向雏田听到这话，不安地动了动肩膀。<br/>
然后这细微的动作被他准确地捕捉到。<br/>
他曾经问过她，欢喜漩涡鸣人吗——当然了，是在他们的关系十分好了的时候，她当时的回答是什么呢？<br/>
她也是这样不安地动了动肩膀，然后为难地，不知如何措辞地回答，「也，也不算吧……总觉得，不完全算是那种欢喜……」<br/>
那你欢喜我吗，日向宁次那时候差点就脱口而出。<br/>
然后话在嘴中咀嚼着，最后变形作一句。<br/>
雏田大小姐有其他中意者了吗？<br/>
她支支吾吾地回答了句不好说，而他突然词穷了。<br/>
他这时候才明白，他中意她，欢喜她在身边，不想她离开。<br/>
不过，他最终还是没有告诉她这件事情，他也并不是那么在意，她也是。<br/>
“我预备将长女雏田，许配与……”<br/>
那个名字突然模糊了，宁次第一次恨着自己的耳朵，也第一次这样爱它。<br/>
毕竟再怎模糊，他也知道，那个名字，不是日向宁次。<br/>
有什么，是不能放弃的呢？<br/>
难道不是吗？<br/>
……嗯。<br/>
他说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>